This application claims the priority of German patent document 100 18 727.7, filed Apr. 15, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a steering column ignition lock for a motorcycle, having a lock housing that can be fastened to the vehicle. A closing cylinder, which can be rotated in the lock housing, is coupled to a steering locking bolt and to an electric switch for the ignition current. Closing pins, which can be moved in the closing cylinder by means of a key, determine whether the closing cylinder can be rotated relative to the lock housing or is blocked against rotation.
Most motorcycles on the market are provided with a steering column ignition lock of this generic type, which can, however, be actuated only with a key. For this purpose a key is inserted into an opening of the closing cylinder to disengage the closing pins with the lock housing so that the closing cylinder can be rotated into the drive position. On the one hand, this rotation of the closing cylinder into the drive position moves the steering locking bolt out of engagement; and, on the other hand, the electric switch for the ignition current is closed so that the motorcycle is ready to start and drive. Many motorcycle riders perceive this activation of the steering column ignition lock with an appropriate key to be impractical; and there exists a demand for remote control.
One object of the invention is to provide an improved steering column ignition of this type that can be activated by remote control, without the use of a key.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the ignition lock according to the invention, in which a sleeve is installed rotatably into the lock housing. The closing cylinder can be rotated in the sleeve, and the closing pins can be made to engage with the sleeve so as to block such rotation. A locking bolt can be slid in the lock housing, and made to engage with a slotted opening of the sleeve. The locking bolt is assigned an electromagnet, which can be activated with a remote controller.
The motorcycle equipped with the steering column ignition lock of the invention can be made ready to start and drive by activating the electromagnet with a remote controller in order to move the locking bolt out of engagement with the slotted opening of the sleeve. Then the sleeve can be rotated by hand together with the closing cylinder into the drive position. If for some reason the locking bolt cannot be moved into its inactive position, for example because the electromagnet is defective or the voltage of the battery is too low, then the closing cylinder can be unlocked with the ignition key in the customary manner and rotated into the driving position.
The locking bolt is biased, preferably by a spring, to engage with the slotted opening of the sleeve. Therefore, the electromagnet need have current only to move the locking bolt out of engagement. Its power consumption is accordingly very low.
An advantageous further development of the invention provides that the periphery of the sleeve exhibits an eccentric, which pushes the locking bolt in the outward direction when the sleeve is rotated into the lock position. The eccentric enables the rider to shut down the motor and to lock the steering column ignition lock without activating the electromagnet with the remote controller. For the purpose of reliability, an electronic activation of the electromagnet for a short period (5 seconds, for example) could prevent an inadvertent deactivation of the motorcycle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.